1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communications, and more particularly to a local terminal device and a method for exchanging VoIP signaling.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) is an IP telephony term for a set of facilities used to manage the delivery of voice information over the Internet. A VoIP system often needs one or more media gateway controllers (MGCs) to exchange VoIP signaling. However, the one or more MGCs are very expensive.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the VoIP system to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.